Let Me Love You
by EruvandeGreenleaf
Summary: Beautiful vampire Rosalie Hale has everything. The one thing she shies away from is love. Will she run away, or will Emmett Cullen open her heart to love. One shot, but possible chapters with reviews!


The flash of gold caught his eye first. To him, her hair, which hung in waves down to her waist, looked like an angelic halo. Then again, everything about her was angelic. The way she spoke, her voice ringing like wind chimes, the graceful way she moved, and the way she held herself so aloof that it was as if she knew she was the most beautiful creature in the world. He wondered what she was like undneath, but looking at her now only across the room where she sat reading a book, he could feel her pain and heartache more than anything. He knew she had loved once before Carlisle turned her into a vampire, and was left for dead when he found her all those years ago. Even now, he could tell it still haunted her, and he figured that was why she backed from each time he drew near. He could not help but be drawn to this angel, the one who seemed so cold, yet saved his life and had him changed into something more worthwhile. No matter how hard he denied it, she was the one who held his heart, even if she didn't want it... Yet.

He continued to stare when she lifted her head and turned to look at him across the room. Gold eyes, much like his own stared back at him, aloofness and a coldness showing in their depths. But there was something else Emmett Cullen saw in Rosalie Hale's eyes and he could tell it scared her. The months he knew her, he knew she was never one to be frightened. But he knew that love could be the one thing that scared her, and wondered if she would be free to love again. Her beautiful face now faced him,was like polished marble, and glowed under the sun's pale glow from the window. He didn't seem at all phased by it. At this moment he craved to hold her in his arms and wished with all his heart that he could make her his.

He continued to stare, even when she turned away from him, breaking eye contact. He could tell she thought he was not looking, but there was something about her that held him spellbound no matter what she did. he could feel himself falling deeper in love with her more than he did when he first met her. She wanted to run away, and that was written all over her face as he watched her stillness, and become more stiff in the reclining chair she sat in.

"Rose..."

The sound of her name had her head jerking up and looking at him as if she had been burned. Her eyes locked on Emmett's like he had some kind of spell cast on her, for she could not look away even if she wanted to. This time looking at him, she stood up slowly and gracefully,not realizing she had done so. She held herself motionless as he crossed the room, stopping directly in front of her. At this close of a distance, she looked even more beautiful to him. Out of instinct, she backed away as he reached out to touch her,fear masking her curious look that had been there only moments before.

"Please Em no..." She started to say but broke off. She looked down, trying to get a sense of what was happening. The memories of her first love were still fresh in her mind and loving Emmett could have the same results. She didn't want to give her heart to him and wind up being hurt again. She felt she couldn't take another heartache, vampire or not. As she looked at him, seeing him staring at her with sympathy, tears filled her gold eyes without warning,but they didn't fall. She willed herself to not let her emotions go haywire as Emmett started to speak.

"Angel, I know you were hurt once, and hurt you more than words could say, and left you for dead all those years ago. But no matter what you think, I am not him, and nor could I ever be. I can't hurt you when you saved my life when I was sure I was going to die, and I thank you for that. I never expected to become a vampire, much less than I expected to fall in love with you, or crave for your love this badly. I am scared too, but it is a risk worth taking. But Angel, let me love you."

Rosalie's eyes widened at his words. They pleased her and scared her at the same time. She knew she would have to forget the past, but for her, it was hard to forget when the memories of that night were still fresh in her memory, and they still left her cold and unwanted. Moving forward from it was the hard part, espeically when she felt she could not. All she knew was that she was drawn to Emmett in more ways than one. He held her spellbound with just one look and no matter how hard she tried, she could never look away from him, even if she wanted to. It was as if he was bound to her and as scary as that sounded, it intrigued her. Finally looking up at him, she took a deep breath and started to speak, her voice carrying over the silent room.

"You draw me to you no matter how hard I run. You always find a way to push me to you, even when running seems like the best way for me to keep my distance. Even in my darkest moments, you are there to drive the fears away and I feel like I can be myself again. Which is why I am with you, I feel safe and whole again. I don't want to run, but you have a power over me. With just one look, I am held powerless to you and only you. It's like magic. Nothing can break it and I don't think anything will. These past few months have been my saving grace, and it's because of you I am able to even move forward and be happy. You say I saved you, but I think we saved each other. Because of you, I know now what real love is. And that is because you have opened my heart to love and I believe that you are the one I was meant to be with, since no one is as determined as you to win my love. I want to love again, and I think it is with you." She stopped herself from saying more, and lowered her head, the sliver-blonde hair falling over her face. He smiled and reached over and lifted her head, his fingers liftinf under her chin so he could look into her eyes.

A smile she had never seen before appeared on his face. Just looking at him, made her feel weak, and if her heart were beating she was sure she would have been holding her breath at this moment in time. She didn't back away when his hand touched her face, his fingers gently stroking her cheek. Rosalie's eyes closed as she leaned into his touch as his hand travled over her face and down to her neck, his eyes filled with love and desire all mixed into one. She was so lost, she didn't realize he had stepped closer until she felt his body close to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. His lips lowered to hers in a tender, and loving kiss.

Rosalie froze when his lips pressed to hers, pushing her into a state of bliss. Never in her life had she been kissed like this. She felt like floating and suddenly craved more of him. Her body pressed closer to his, her arms winding around his neck as if they had an ability of their own. The kiss suddenly changed when she felt his hands thread through her slivery blonde hair, a low growl issuing from her. She heard his own moan of pleasure as he tightened his hold on her, causing her own body to hold onto him like he were her life line. They were lost in the moment, like they were the only people in the room.

Emmett broke the kiss, and pulled away slightly, ignoring her moan of protest and looked into her eyes. His heart could have soared to see the radiant smile that was now on her face.

"I love you, my Angel."

Her head tilted hearing him call her Angel. He brushed some strands of blonde hair off her face, while she reached up and placed her hand on his wrist.

"Why do you call me Angel?"

"Because when you saved my life, and when I saw you for the first time, I thought I was looking at a beautiful angel sent to me. In actuality, you are beacause you are more beautiful than any angel in the world."

She said nothing, but as he looked at her, he could see that her smile spoke more than words ever could. he could feel the love as she whispered, "I love you, Emmett Cullen."His smile was huge as she pulled his lips back to hers once again getting lost in the moment of their love.

A voice in the doorway broke them apart. Rosalie and Emmett looked at the doorway at the same time, looking sheepish.

"I hate to break what looks like to be a very happy moment, but are two planning on going hunting anytime soon?" Edward leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, a lopsided smile on his face as he stared at Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett grinned at his brother and shook his head as Rosalie burried her head in his shoulder hiding from her brother.

"We will, but I have other ideas." He said bending down and scooping Rosalie up in his arms in one fluid motiont that not only suprised Edward, but caused Rosalie to squeal with suprise. Her arms tightened around his neck, her laughter ringing through the room.

"Emmett! We have to hunt at some point you know."

Emmett only grinned as his lips came down on hers silencing any thought she had as he carried her easily up the stairs and into her room, kicking the door shut behind him. Then as he laid her down on her her bed, lost in their love, Rosalie was sure she could hear Edward laughing.


End file.
